


Exploration

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: B-4 [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: B-4 explores the Enterprise.
Series: B-4 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of fics written about B-4. These canon-divergent stories depict B-4 after he has been rebuilt by a resurrected Data following the events of Star Trek: Nemesis.
> 
> This fic was based off the prompt: A memory about exploration.

The Enterprise-E was not a large ship. Not compared to Starfleet Academy’s campus where he had spent four of his past five years of life. Not compared to the Daystrom Institute where he was born and achieved sentience. The ship was elegant and roomy - a Sovereign-class masterpiece. B had memorized the schematics. He knew every corridor, every room, every Jefferies tube on the ship, but it didn’t prepare him for seeing the ship. Living on the ship. 

Every corridor looked nearly identical. As B-4 walked along deck ten aft on his way to Ten Forward, he ran his fingers along the imperfections in the metal framing. The ship was not a new one, not anymore. Far from the sterile air of a new starship, this one had character. Had eighteen years of history on its decks. 

When brought aboard only days before, he was given the standard tour. He began in sickbay, shown his station, made aware of the locations of the medical supplies he might need. Then he was shown the research labs. Then every ‘important’ space aboard. Ten Forward. The holodecks. The nursery. The bridge. 

At the end of the day he was instructed to go to his quarters. As a lower-ranking officer, he shared his quarters with another ensign - a young engineer named Morag who B-4 knew from the Academy. Her side of the room was decorated - a large Scottish flag hung on the wall. Pictures of family on the dresser. An Acamarian string instrument tucked into the corner. B-4’s bed was plain. His side was devoid of any niceties or sentimental trinkets. It was just a room. 

Since he’d been aboard, there had been no time to adventure. No time to explore the space around him, to experience the hallways at least once so he could keep a visual record of the ship. Now he painstakingly paced through the halls, touching everything he could. After two hours, he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

“B-4.” 

He stopped to turn to his brother. It was 17:05 - Data had just been relieved of duty and had several hours before his return to the bridge for Gamma shift. The two were nearly identical, save the difference in uniform - B-4 in medical blue and Data in command red. 

“What are you doing?” 

B-4 looked back to the knick in the wall. His fingers were still covering it. He moved them as if to show Data, but received only a confused expression. “I was exploring,” he said. 

“I have received five reports of your unethical behavior, Brother,” Data explained. “The crew are concerned about your ‘exploration’.”

B-4 looked back to the scratch in the wall. “I was simply attempting to map out the intricacies of the Enterprise,” he said as he frowned. “Do they think I am behaving inappropriately?” Worry bubbled up in his chest. 

“They are not accustomed to such a…” He paused to consider his word choice carefully. “A _thorough_ investigation of the ship. They were under the impression something was wrong.”

“Wrong?”

“With the ship.”

“Oh.”

The two stood across from each other for a moment. B-4 had not considered what impression he was making on his new crewmates, nor had it occurred to him that they would report strange behavior to Data. It made sense, however, seeing as he was the first officer. 

“What have you found during your exploration?” Data asked. 

_I have noted several small flaws in the integrity of the ship’s internal structure, but corridors are largely identical._ This observation was…flat. Pointless. “Nothing really,” he said with a shrug. “It’s…a nice ship.” 

Data nodded in agreement. “It is a ‘nice ship’. I have heard the Sovereign-class starships are a popular class amongst the more modern varieties. Have you found your room comfortable?”

B-4 thought back to his quarters. “It is different than the academy,” he said. 

“That it is,” Data agreed. 

“It will take some getting used to.” He frowned and said. “I feel uneasy when I go to my quarters. I have stress. I don’t _dislike_ them, but I’m not happy.”

“You became accustomed to your old space,” Data explained. “You now miss it.” 

B hadn’t considered that one could ‘miss’ a place. “That may be true. How do I fix this?” 

“You cannot. The feeling will subside when your neural processors have become accustomed to the new space. This will come after some time with developed familiarity.” 

B-4 nodded. That made sense to him, but it did not help the negative feeling about his room go away. 

“Dr. Crusher tells me you are doing well in sickbay. She is impressed with your work ethic. Very well done.” 

“Thank you.” The answer was automatic and lacking in sincerity. Just like Data’s compliments. “I should stop my exploration of the ship now?”

Data offered a sympathetic look. “That would be advisable.” 

“Okay.” B tucked his hands behind his back. “I will continue tomorrow.” 

Data looked decidedly content. “Perhaps limit your exploration to one hour per day…in an effort to appease those around you.” 

They both took a moment to glance at the officers moving around them. No one paid them any mind. The ship was bustling, doors to Ten Forward opening and closing every few seconds, people lost in conversation. B glanced at the scratch in the titanium plating. _In an effort to appease those around you._ “Okay.”


End file.
